1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator and more particularly to a simplified solenoid device having an armature that moves between two well defined positions without rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic actuators convert electrical impulses into mechanical action and perform many functions, especially in modern remote sensing and control applications. Many of these control applications require that the mechanical action produced by the actuators conform to strict requirements and tolerances. In solenoids for producing precise mechanical action, the armature must move longitudinally in the well of the solenoid between precisely defined limits without rotating.
The prior art solenoids that produce mechanical action conforming to strict requirements and precise tolerances are intricate devices having a multiplicity of close tolerance components. Many of these solenoids have internally or externally mounted springs that help move the actuator's armature along its stroke. These springs also assist in restraining the armature at the limits of the stroke. Other solenoids have armatures with plates which interact with the solenoid housing to stop the armature at precise, predetermined positions. Still other solenoids use complicated housing designs, permanent magnets and other close tolerance components made of various materials to provide precise, uniform and reliable performance. Producing these prior art solenoids requires accurate and expensive machines and machining techniques, complicated and time-consuming assembly processes, and the use of costly materials. In addition, the complexities of the prior art devices make them susceptible to malfunctions and breakdowns.
The solenoid of the present invention provides a mechanism with an armature that moves to precise, predetermined positions to perform various functions. It provides a construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly and gives precise, uniform and reliable performance. The solenoid of the present invention comprises a small number of components with sufficiently accurate and consistent tolerances to produce the requisite mechanical action and place the armature in proper position and alignment.